


Commencement

by traitor_for_hire



Series: Children’s Work (FR) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, je sais qu'on a des termes français pour ça mais je refuse de les utiliser dans les tags, mais vous inquiétez pas j'ai pas censuré la fic pour autant, masturbation mutuelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: C'est un mercredi au début du mois de janvier que Poe finit par en avoir assez d'attendre et décide de faire quelque chose.





	Commencement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529595) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 

> Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette série, et je n'en ai pas l'intention.
> 
> Si vous n'avez pas lu le reste et n'êtes arrivés ici qu'en cherchant du Ben/Poe (pour quoi d'autre, hein ?), je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire [Un code mal décrypté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459963), qui revient sur la relation de Poe et de Ben dans cet univers. Ce n'est absolument pas indispensable, mais je pense que cela en vaut la peine ^^ Et si vous voulez lire tout le reste, vous privez pas, hein...

C'est un mercredi, au début de janvier. Poe est affalé sur le canapé de l'appartement de Ben ; Ben est assis par terre devant lui, le dos contre le canapé. Il est suffisamment proche pour que Poe joue avec ses cheveux, passe lentement les doigts dans la masse épaisse et soyeuse. Il fait ça depuis au moins une heure, suffisamment longtemps pour que Ben soit détendu et malléable sous ses mains.

Il serait si facile de l'embrasser.

Poe a _tellement_ envie de l'embrasser. 

Et il est finalement assez lassé d'attendre pour y remédier.

« Donc je pensais, » dit-il en tirant légèrement sur les cheveux de Ben. Cela lui procure immédiatement l'attention de Ben - il tourne la tête en arrière aussi loin qu'il le peut, offrant à Poe son profil. Le nez aquilin, les lèvres pleines. La ligne noire de ses cils. « J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser là tout de suite. Mais pratiquement, c'est un angle un peu étrange, alors soit tu vas devoir te tourner, ou je vais devoir venir sur tes genoux ou peu importe. Parce que ça ne va pas marcher comme - »

Ben se détourne pour un moment. Réfléchit. Et puis il se dresse sur ses genoux, se tourne pour se pencher au dessus de Poe, ses cheveux sombres tombant en rideau devant son visage. Une de ses mains vient se poser légèrement sur l'épaule de Poe. « Comme ça ? demande-t-il.

— Ça ira, » décide Poe, et il glisse à nouveau les doigts dans les cheveux de Ben, utilise cette prise pour l'attirer sur les quelques derniers centimètres, garde les yeux ouverts suffisamment longtemps pour voir ceux de Ben qui se ferment finalement juste avant que -

Leurs lèvres se touchent.

La main de Ben se resserre sur l'épaule de Poe ; il inspire profondément par le nez. Il n'a embrassé personne depuis Hux, il y a plus de treize ans maintenant ; ça se sent un peu. Ben a des lèvres douces et aucune idée de quoi faire avec, aucune idée de quoi faire de ses mains ou de rien d'autre, mais ce n'est pas grave. Poe peut lui apprendre. Il se redresse un peu, et Ben descend ; il incline la tête et Ben l'imite. Les lèvres de Ben s'entrouvrent, sans qu'il ait besoin de demander ; Poe resserre sa prise sur les cheveux de Ben et mordille légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Ben frissonne ; son autre main vient se poser sur le canapé juste à côté de Poe, pour le maintenir. Poe l'attire juste contre lui avec plus de force, se presse contre lui, lui érafle le cuir chevelu de ses ongles et passe la langue sur la jonction de ses lèvres, et Ben éperdu laisse échapper un léger bruit qui finit de décider Poe.

« Sur les genoux, » marmonne-t-il, utilisant sa prise sur les cheveux de Ben pour le repousser à nouveau, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse glisser du canapé et passer ses cuisses par dessus celles de Ben, regarder Ben redescendre tandis que lui s'élève. « Sur les genoux, ça sera mieux, absolument - »

Les jambes de Ben sont musclées, solides sous celles de Poe ; la main de Ben l'agrippe par la taille et Poe replonge, se complaît dans - les cheveux de Ben, ses lèvres, et maintenant le torse ferme de Ben contre le sien, ses cuisses puissantes, et quand Poe bascule en avant juste un petit peu -

Ben hoquette. Ses mains se resserrent autour de la taille de Poe, en un spasme soudain. Sa bouche se relâche. « _Oh_, souffle-t-il. Oh. Je -

— Ouais ? » demande Poe, et il recommence, juste un léger balancement de ses hanches, et tout le corps de Ben frissonne.

« Je - » Les oreilles de Ben sont cramoisies ; quand Poe recule un peu, Ben regarde sur le côté, presque timide. Nerveux, peut-être.

Poe s'éloigne un peu - pas beaucoup, juste un peu, pour revenir en terrain sûr. « On n'est pas obligés, dit-il en frottant le bout de son nez contre celui de Ben. On peut… y aller petit à petit, peut-être. Si tu veux. Ou on peut juste s'embrasser, c'est bien aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas en train de prendre du bon temps. Crois-moi.

— J'ai remarqué, » dit faiblement Ben, et Poe rit un peu, son front contre celui de Ben. « Je - Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Juste… Peut-être pas dans les cinq premières minutes ? »

Il est possible que Poe se soit un peu emballé. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de dix ? » demande-t-il, et quand Ben rit, Poe revient à la charge pour embrasser sa bouche rieuse. Ben a une bouche merveilleuse, grande et humide et avide, et Poe l'embrasse jusqu'à absorber tout son rire. Il fait glisser ses lèvres vers le bas jusqu'au coin de la mâchoire de Ben, puis jusqu'à la peau tendre du lobe de son oreille, et Ben frissonne de nouveau. « Ça va ?

— Ouais, » dit Ben, un peu préoccupé. Ses mains pressent au creux du dos de Poe, l'attirent plus près. « Ouais, c'est juste... »

Poe prend le lobe de l'oreille de Ben entre les lèvres, l'effleure du bout des dents, puis embrasse en remontant la courbe du pavillon et finit sur un long soupir.

Ben gémit doucement, quelque part dans sa gorge.

Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir.

Poe met ça de côté pour plus tard et commence à descendre le long de la gorge de Ben en la couvrant de baisers, frotte ses lèvres contre le chaume sous son menton et sur la protubérance de sa pomme d'adam, descend encore jusqu'au muscle noueux, là où le cou rencontre l'épaule. Ben soupire et et fait de petits bruits - rien qui égale vraiment la réaction que Poe a obtenue en embrassant ses oreilles, mais suffisamment pour suggérer qu'il apprécie. Poe tire sur le col du sweat de Ben pour se dégager un accès suffisant pour s'attaquer à ses clavicules, mais il veut plus que ça. 

Si Ben veut bien le lui accorder, bien sûr.

Il tire à nouveau sur le col de Ben. « J'aimerais enlever ça, dit-il. Si tu es d'accord ? »

Ben se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il a les joues rouges maintenant, les oreilles d'un rose éclatant. « Toi d'abord, » dit-il, et Poe sourit.

« Tu veux t'en charger ? demande-t-il. Parce que je serais ravi de te faire un strip-tease, si tu veux. Peut-être même une petite - »

Les lèvres de Ben contre les siennes le réduisent au silence. Puis Ben se retire à nouveau, ses yeux sombres baissés tandis que ses mains bataillent avec les boutons de la chemise de Poe, un à la fois. Il a de grandes mains, magnifiques - Poe les veut sur autant de sa peau qu'elles peuvent en toucher. Heureusement pour lui, Ben n'a pas envie de prendre son temps ou de l'allumer ; sitôt qu'il a ouvert la chemise de Poe, ces mains la repoussent de ses épaules et le long de ses bras, les doigts de Ben effleurent sa peau nue, et c'est bien, bien meilleur que ne devrait l'être quelqu'un qui lui touche les bras.

Il y a longtemps que Poe n'a pas eu autant envie de quelqu'un.

Une fois que Poe est en débardeur, Ben hésite ; ses mains remontent le long des bras de Poe, et redescendent - légèrement, prudemment. Il fixe le t-shirt de Poe comme s'il essayait de le faire disparaître par la force de son seul regard. Finalement, quand même Poe commence à s'impatienter, les mains de Ben viennent trouver l'ourlet du débardeur. Il lève les yeux vers Poe, interrogateur.

Poe acquiesce. 

Ben prend une dernière grande inspiration, puis commence à remonter le t-shirt de Poe le long de son torse. Il prend son temps, ne se précipite pas. Nerveux, peut-être, ou en train de savourer le moment. Poe se rappelle, encore une fois, que ceci, c'est plus loin que Ben n'est jamais allé avec quiconque. Après avoir attendu aussi longtemps, c'est probablement comme un événement pour lui.

Poe lève les bras. Les doigts de Ben parcourent ses flancs, une chatouille légère qui lui fait prendre une inspiration sifflante, et puis il y a du coton blanc dans son champ de vision, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, et puis - c'est fini. Ben jette le t-shirt sur le côté, se retourne vers Poe. Il entrouvre les lèvres. Ses yeux sont très grands, et très sombres.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que Poe pourrait dire en cet instant. Il n'en dit aucune.

Finalement, les mains de Ben viennent se poser sur la taille de Poe, qui frémit. De grandes mains chaudes, un peu calleuses mais extrêmement délicates. Il caresse en remontant le torse de Poe jusqu'à ses clavicules. Un pouce effleure un téton en redescendant, et Poe hoquette. Ben lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui, puis repose une main sur son sternum, le regarde s'élever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. 

Il referme les bras dans le dos de Poe, mains grandes ouvertes pour couvrir autant de peau que possible, et l'attire contre lui. Le sweater de Ben est rêche contre sa peau, mais ses lèvres sont douces et humides et chaudes et c'est tellement bon, ses mains sur lui ; et il a juste cette force en lui, et Poe se laisse prendre à tout ça - la langue de Ben et les cheveux de Ben qu'il retient dans ses poings et la façon dont Ben ne peut empêcher son bassin de tressauter en légères torsions, à la recherche de friction.

Puis c'est le tour de Ben d'embrasser le cou de Poe, en imitant les gestes de Poe - le contact de ses lèvres (si douces, et sa bouche si large, qui couvre tellement plus de peau que Poe n'en a l'habitude) et puis celui de ses dents le long de la clavicule de Poe. Des baisers le long de son sternum, l'un déposé sur son cœur avec une grande solennité. Ben fait le dos rond. Sa bouche trouve l'un des tétons de Poe. Son souffle chaud par dessus, puis il le touche, délicatement, du bout de la langue.

Poe hoquette une nouvelle fois, et Ben lève les yeux vers lui, fier et émerveillé à la fois.

« Ouais ? » demande-t-il, tout comme Poe l'a fait plus tôt. D'une certaine façon, c'est étrangement adorable.

« Ouais, » dit Poe, parce qu'il n'a pas du tout besoin de cinq minutes, et puis il ajoute, « Tu peux y aller plus fort, en fait. Si tu veux. Tu n'es pas - Mais j'aime bien un peu plus fort. Là. »

Ben écarquille les yeux - ses épaules s'abaissent sous le sweater. Pendant un instant, Poe pense que _plus fort_ est quelque chose que Ben ne sera pas capable de lui offrir, mais ensuite la bouche de Ben est sur lui à nouveau, ses dents cette fois, qui viennent érafler le téton, mordre légèrement.

« Ouais, » dit à nouveau Poe. Les encouragements ne sont jamais une mauvaise chose. « Ouais, c'est - bon. C'est bon. » Et ça l'est. Un échauffement - Ben est visiblement nerveux, et remarquablement délicat - mais Poe aime être excité de cette façon, parfois, l'incertitude de la chose. Il aime ces instants passés sur le fil du rasoir, sans complètement basculer. « Ben - »

Ben pose un autre baiser sur le cœur de Poe, puis se recule suffisamment pour prendre son sweater et le t-shirt dessous à deux mains et les tirer par dessus sa tête, puis les jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il attire à nouveau Poe contre lui, torse contre torse, et il est grand, et musclé, et il transpire un peu, et c'est fantastique. En particulier quand ils recommencent à s'embrasser, avec les grandes mains de Ben contre le dos de Poe et les hanches de Ben qui tressaillent par à-coups et la bouche de Ben, ouverte et humide et affamée.

C'est bon. C'est si bon.

Ça commence à devenir très, très dur pour Poe de garder son bassin immobile. Surtout en tenant compte de tout le reste qui devient dur aussi. Sérieusement, le jean de Ben doit être ridiculement inconfortable maintenant.

Il s'arrache à la bouche de Ben pour respirer contre son oreille à nouveau et Ben gémit, et c'est un si joli son, et Poe veut juste l'entendre encore et encore et encore. Il veut beaucoup de choses. Mais il doit demander, d'abord.

« Tu peux dire non, » dit-il en effleurant de ses lèvres l'oreille de Ben à chaque syllabe, et le bruit que fait Ben n'est pas exactement un gémissement mais c'est toujours aussi délicieux. « Mais j'ai vraiment envie de te branler, Ben. Ce soir. Si tu veux bien. On n'est pas obligés de le faire tout de suite, on peut - »

La main de Ben va à la braguette de Poe, défait le bouton du haut, et Poe ne peut s'empêcher d'avancer son bassin un petit peu. Ben a de si grandes mains, et ce sera si agréable de les avoir sur lui.

« Ça va ? » demande Ben contre le cou de Poe, le souffle court.

« Ouais, » dit Poe, et puis la fermeture éclair descend lentement, et c'est presque suffisant pour le distraire de son but initial. Presque. « Est-ce que je peux -

— Ouais, dit Ben. Ouais, tu peux - »

Vingt secondes de tâtonnements maladroits plus tard, ils sont tous les deux exposés à l'air libre et s'observent l'un l'autre avec de grands yeux. Ça semble nouveau, d'une certaine façon, avec Ben. Comme quelque chose qu'il voit pour la première fois, de la même façon que Ben le voit, évidemment - lèvres entrouvertes, regard captivé, comme s'il venait de découvrir un magnifique secret.

Ben tend la main, la referme sur le sexe de Poe, et c'est maladroit et un peu trop lâche, mais c'est quand même si bon que Poe pourrait presque en pleurer.

Mais ça pourrait être meilleur. Poe veut que ça soit meilleur, pour Ben, si non pour lui. « Là, » dit-il, et il se rapproche un peu, jusqu'à ce que les phalanges de Ben effleurent son propre sexe. « Laisse-moi juste - » Il prend la main de Ben, la guide pour la refermer sur eux deux, et Ben ferme les yeux, et il soupire. C'est exquis - leurs verges pressées ensemble, c'est chaud et étroit et si proche - et Poe laisse ses hanches basculer un peu, se frotte contre Ben.

« Oh mon Dieu, » souffle Ben, et il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Poe. Sa main se resserre autour d'eux, juste un peu, pas trop, et Poe la recouvre d'une des siennes et continue de pousser. C'est un peu sec, peut-être, un peu brut, mais c'est toujours tellement bon. Puis les hanches de Ben se joignent au mouvement, irrégulier, tressautant, et Ben commence à sucer la clavicule de Poe et Poe ne peut pas s'empêcher de mordiller le lobe de Ben, en respirant difficilement tout contre lui, et, eh bien.

Aucun des deux ne tient très longtemps après ça.

La redescente aussi, c'est quelque chose : Ben affalé contre lui, haletant, en sueur. Poe le tient du mieux qu'il le peut avec un seul bras, aimerait avoir pensé à prendre une serviette ou quelque chose avant qu'ils se soient vraiment lancés là-dedans. Il aimerait se nettoyer suffisamment pour pouvoir au moins tenir Ben correctement, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de poser sa main collante sur sa peau. Mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à s'éloigner de Ben ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, et il n'y a rien à portée de main pour les essuyer. Alors il reste où il est, sa main collante et celle de Ben jointes sur leurs genoux, son autre bras passé autour du dos de Ben et celui de Ben autour de lui, sa joue posée sur les cheveux si doux de Ben.

« Tu te rends bien compte que tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi après ça, » dit-il, et Ben lui embrasse l'épaule.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a un moment , » dit-il. Puis il se recule un peu, juste assez pour regarder Poe dans les yeux, et dit, « Tu sais que je n'en ai pas envie, de toute façon. »

Poe l'embrasse à nouveau. C'est la seule réponse qu'il a à offrir.

Il est à peu près sûr que c'est suffisant.


End file.
